


Love of Books

by Miuku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuku/pseuds/Miuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loves being a witch. She loves her life, she loves her children, and she knows everything in her life would be different if she was a muggle.<br/>But sometimes she still hopes she was a muggle. Or at least, love for some muggle things is still somewhere in her heart. And one day, she finds a book she loved when she was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Books

"Mum, read me a book!" Rose said.

Hermione smiled. Rose loved good stories as much as Hermione loved. Hermione took a book from bookshelf, and looked at it. Cover of the book was green, and there was a big red dragon lying on gold coins. Name was "The Hobbit".

"A muggle book?" Hermione whispered. "How did it get there? Didn't I throw away all my old muggle books a few years ago?"

Then she remembered. She had thrown away all but this one. For some reason, she had loved the story so much when she was seven, that she had started to love this book, this copy of the book she still had. She hadn't read it for years, not after becoming a wizard, but when she threw away all her other muggle books, she still, for some reason, didn't want to throw away The Hobbit.

"Do you mind if it's a muggle book? I liked this one when I was a child", Hermione asked.

"Read it!" Rose demanded.

"Okay. Come here", Hermione said and sat on a couch. Rose sat there and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

" _In a hole in the ground_ ", Hermione started, " _there lived a hobbit..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short story that suddenly came into my mind. So I wrote it here. I don't speak English as my first language, so please correct me if you find mistakes :)


End file.
